Pedazos de Nosotros
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Drabbles de eventos que estan ahi... pero que nadie conto.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ehh aquí otro fic.. Bueno una colección de drabbles q salen de un imaginación rara XD jaja

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**BELLEZA.**

El sabia de la palabra, claro que la sabia; la escuchaba muchas veces desde la infancia, en su oscura y lúgubre casa en Grimmauld Place, cuando su madre le decía "_Debes mantener la belleza de la sangre pura, Sirius"_ y el, aun pequeño sabia que la forma en la que su madre sonreía mientras decía aquella frase era impropia para sus ideales.

Lo escuchaba en la escuela, desde que cruzo las puertas del gran comedor; _"Lo ven chicas, es una verdadera belleza"_ e incluso ahí Sirius seguía pensando que el termino era uno ajeno, no propio de su carácter.

Pero esa noche Sirius supo por fin, cuál era su concepto de belleza; belleza era Remus con su cuerpo envuelto en sabanas blancas y cicatrices; dormitando sobre su cuerpo, con su respiración en su cuello, pausada justo como él. Esa noche Sirius Black supo que _**BELLEZA**_, en su muy variad pensamiento, era el joven licántropo con ojos amielados y cabello pajizo, era Remus John Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ehh aquí otro fic.. Bueno una colección de drabbles q salen de un imaginación rara XD jaja

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Mirada.**

Sus ojos se encontraron y ya no había palabras, el sentía lo mismo que el heredero, el mujeriego, el gamberro, sentía lo mismo que Sirius. El caramelo en sus ojos se derritió con el fulgor de la tormenta gris de Canuto, su amigo, su compañero, su _TODO_. Sin embargo el mestizo, licántropo, pobretón; Remus Lupin había logrado lo que nadie…

Que Sirius Black le besara con la _**MIRADA**__._

Les agradecería bastante un review (ojitos de cordero) ^^ Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Ufff después de Navidad, Año nuevo y mas jajaja aquí otro cap! Gracias a **Tsukimine12 y Blacksunflowers por continuar leyendo.**

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Batallas perdidas.**

**-**¿Si?

-No

-¡James dile que acepte!- Sirius lo mira con gesto enfurruñado, James sonríe peor lo esconde con un ataque de tos repentino.

-Lo lamento Sirius, no me involucro en batallas perdidas.

Remus sonríe detrás del volumen I de "Pociones prácticas para aprendizaje rápido", Sirus se hace el ofendido y lanza con todas sus fuerzas una almohada a la cara de James.

-Al fin y al cabo no necesito de tu ayuda Bambi- y esta vez se dirige a Remus con la mirada que tiene desde hace media hora- Si me ayudas a repararla, será el primero que monte en ella- y con un tono que se convierte en seductor añade- Adelante o atrás, en donde prefieras Lunático.

Remus se pone de mil colores, James se muere de la risa porque sabe que tal vez no era una **batalla perdida** después de todo.

Les agradecería bastante un review (ojitos de cordero) ^^ Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno este va para aquellos que se toman un tiempo para leer ideas sobre unos muchachos que cursaron en el Colegio Howgarts.

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Platicas.**

Remus no es prejuicioso, y no discrimina las palabras de nadie, pero, para tener con el una plática seria con él se necesita: ser un Merodeador, o una pelirroja; o por ultimo muy culto.

Sirius lo sabe y le agradaba esa manera de ser, hasta que apareció un Ravenclaw, con una sonrisa mediocre, hablando con **SU** mejor amigo en el desayuno, en el lugar de Sirius. Ese día no desayuno, y estuvo con un humor de perros en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, James, quien vio todo desde la mañana, lo menciono en las regaderas y solo recibió una gran carcajada y un comentario sarcástico.

-Fíjate bien cornudo, solo protejo los intereses de Lunático.

Y _**PLATICANDO**_ con Lily en la Sala Común; James descubrió que Sirius "_las traigo muertas" _Black estaba celoso… y de Remus.

Jajajajaja Solo el… Solo Sirius… Un review me alegraría mi algo gris vida :D


	5. Chapter 5

Y después de tanto tiempo…

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Cielo.**

Lily amaba mirar el cielo, le gustaba descubrir la forma de las nubes; y solía pensar que, algún día, las tocaría y dormiría sobre una de ellas.

Pero, a sus 15 años, Lily Evans ahora lo detesta, no le gusta observar la nubosidad azul de Escocia, porque a veces, (solo a veces) su mente le juega malas bromas, y se sobresalta al ver una persona con el cabello negro rebelde y lentes anticuados, surcando el _**CIELO.**_

Cuando se lo dijo a Remus ella tuvo que decir mil veces que la persona que alucinaba no era James Potter.

Reviews…? Por favor! :D


	6. Chapter 6

En una tarde especialmente nostálgica…

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Persona equivocada.**

"¿Qué difícil es, no Remus?" le dijo una vez Lily, entre bromas sarcásticas y sollozos amargos, "Amar a la persona equivocada…"

El castaño solo suspiro, con el corazón en la mano, pero pensó que realmente era doloroso verlo todos los días, la mayoría del tiempo, y no poderle decir lo que quiere decir. Se conforma con susurrarlo en aquel puente "Te quiero Sirius", con el sonido del ulular de las lechuzas en la distancia y el viento de testigo mudo de sus aflicciones.

Porque el viento también sabe lo difícil que es amar a la _**PERSONA EQUIVOCADA.**_

Ufff creo que, no solo el viento sabe lo que es eso no? Reviews? :D


	7. Chapter 7

Dios mío, si mi madre me viera…

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Entre Clases.**

-Ahhh- Toca de nuevo la próstata de Remus con fuerza, con energía adolescente- Ahhh ¡Dios Sirius!

Sirius se alimenta con los gemidos y los jadeos de Remus, su cuerpo se llena de placer, de éxtasis, solo piensa en llenarse y en hacer que Remus, en ese instante en el que grita su nombre su sujete a él, para no caer; porque es ahí donde llegan juntos al cielo, Remus encima de Sirius y Sirius dentro de Remus, perforando un cuerpo que siempre le sabe demasiado virgen, y le sabe a prohibido cuando le hace el amor entre clases, con mucha furia y demasiado amor. Y cuando Remus le pregunta que porque siempre deben de hacerlo por lo menos una vez en sitios prohibidos y en hora de clase, Sirius sonríe y le susurra al oído mientras mordisquea su lóbulo.

"_Porque __**ENTRE CLASES, **__sabe mejor, Lunático."_

Espero que mi madre no lo lea, pero ustedes si…

Regálenme un Review :D


	8. Chapter 8

No sé por qué, pero en lo personal leo este y me dan ganas de llorar... sniff Sirius!.

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**El llamado de la sangre.**

Su madre se lo dijo. La gran y hermosa Walburga Black se lo grito detrás de una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el día en el que pretendió liberarse de lo que le ataba en Grimmauld Place, con solo un poco de ropa, una motocicleta algo oxidada y deseos de sentir el viento de libertad en su cara.

-No importa cuánto corras, cuanto huyas; eres un BLACK, Sirius y aunque pretendas olvidarlo, renegar de tu sangre, esta te seguirá y te JURO que por ello morirás.

Ahora cinco años después, lo único que oye cuando sale a matar a Colagusano es su sangre. Su madre lo dijo y ahora lo entiende; _**EL LLAMADO DE LA SANGRE**_ lo condenara, y le matara sin piedad.

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a Sissi Kendall, tus Reviews me han alegrado bastante y me animan a seguir, en serio Gracias!

Reviews? Siiii? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Ufff la clase de Economía siempre sirve para escribir, sobre esta parejita!

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Lluvia.**

Las primeras gotas chocan contra las ventanas empañadas por el humo de las tazas de té de Adivinación. Remus está en una esquina, tratando de poner atención a la clase que, por momentos, parece un recuerdo borroso. Justo en el otro extremo, esta Sirius, al pendiente de los sutiles movimientos de Remus, tiene que poner atención, porque a veces parece como si no respirara. Cuando el castaño suspira sin poder evitarlo, Sirius también lo hace; asiente que todo es su culpa, porque es él y no Remus, quien tiene la ira en la sangre.

Salen separados, se pelearon porque Sirius no entiende lo que significa que Remus le quiera, no entiende que no importa con quien este, o a quien le hable, Remus lo ama a él y eso es todo. El agua moja sus ropas, porque mientras todos se apresuran para entrar, ellos se retrasan, quieren que el frio de las gotas le resten fuego a su enojo y a su arrepentimiento.

Sirius no tiene que caminar muy rápido para estar frente a Remus, le mira y su corazón se estruja como siempre que le ve a los ojos. Remus le toma la mano, y entre unos arbustos le besa, nunca podrá negarle una disculpa, porque le ama. Y tal parece que las gotas le bautizan, le dan su consentimiento por un amor puro.

Mientras el sol les condena con la evidencia y la luna separa a los amantes, la _**LLUVIA**_ les oculta, les bendice porque sabe que tan grande es un amor como el de ellos.

Bien otro mas… debería de haber mas clases como esa ;D

Reviews? ^^


	10. Chapter 10

En una noche de insomnio… Y porque no, de melancolía.

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Imposible**

-No puede ser…-Remus entro a su despacho mas pálido que antes. Era imposible, Black (no se atrevía a decir su nombre) había desafiado todo con tal de acabar con lo que inicio hace 12 años.

Era imposible que hubiera tenido las agallas y la fuerza para entrar a un castillo custodiado por miles de dementores y por Dumbledore.

Pero lo que realmente le enfermo, fue el hecho de sentir una oleada de orgullo al enterarse de esto, seguido por asco a sí mismo.

Su corazón desgraciadamente palpitó mas rápido al escuchar: "Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable…"

En la madrugada, Remus se durmió con una frase entre sus labios…"Estas aquí…Sirius."

Sin saber que la sombra de un perro enorme le vigilaba desde la oscuridad en el bosque del castillo. Un hecho _**IMPOSIBLE**_, aunque no tanto si lo deseas tan fervorosamente como Sirius Black.

Ufff… Snuff, mala canción al escribir esto jaja

Reviews? ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Bendito sea ese pergamino!

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Pergamino.**

"_Noviembre._

_Me hubiera gustado que me quisieras ¿sabes? Hice lo que pude a mi manera, pero no fue suficiente._

_Nunca iba a ser suficiente._

_Tratare de olvidarte, Sirius, no importa cuánto cueste, prometo que lo hare._

_Sin embargo, espero que nuestra amistad perdure… Lunático no quisiera perder a Canuto._

_Y a sabiendas que nunca leerás esta carta, puedo escribir lo que me gustaría decirte de frente:_

_Te Quiero, Sirius Black"_

La carta la había encontrado por casualidad, revisando un poemario que Remus tenía en su baúl. Sirius se quedo pasmado.

¿Por qué alguien como Remus querría a Sirius?

¿Por qué lo callaba?

¿Por qué al leer aquella carta, su corazón se acelero, como si tuviera la respuesta de algo que se veía venir, pero Sirius nunca noto?

Saco la carta y coloco el libro en su lugar. Guardo aquel pergamino entre sus discos de los Stones y comprendió que había que llegar al fondo de aquello como fuera.

"Increíble", pensó James que observaba desde la puerta. Lo mucho que puede cambiar un pedazo de _**PERGAMINO**_, de la persona correcta, para la persona correcta.

Y ahora? Jajaja, Gracias de nuevo **SISSI KENDALL**, POR TODO!

Reviews? ^^


	12. Chapter 12

DESTINO!

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Destino.**

-Veinticinco…Veintiséis…Veintisiete…-Sirius se había cansado de contar, no veía la hora de llegar a aquel mítico Colegio. Lo demostraría, que él no es igual a ellos. Que no es un Black.

La puerta de su compartimiento se abrió, Sirius estaba dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo de Tragacaracoles a cualquiera que quisiera entrar y sentarse.

Fue cuando lo vio, delgado, pequeño, frágil, con una ropa tallas mas (muchísimas más) que la suya. Una bufanda que daba interminables vueltas alrededor de su cuello. El cabello castaño pajizo, algo despeinado y la punta de su gran nariz roja.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro…- los ojos grises de Sirius siguieron aquel sujeto que se sentaba frente a él.

-Remus John Lupin, mucho gusto.

Sus ojos eran mieles, con pestañas larguísimas, Sirius recuerda haberse perdido en ellas, antes de estrechar la mano de Remus y contestar con una sonrisa que ya era indecente.

-Sirius, Sirius Black.

Años después, Sirus se sigue preguntando porque no lanzo aquel hechizo a Remus, y es cuando lo ve, y sonríe, mientras murmura su nombre y se pierde en sus ojos. Tal vez… era el _**DESTINO**_.

Como soy ferviente seguidora del Destino… pues… jajajaja

Reviews? ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Eso me pasa D; jaja bien sentimental….

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Esperanza.**

Hay veces en las que Remus piensa: "Este será el día", y se cambia con pensamientos optimistas. Mira a Sirius y sonríe en sus adentros.

"Si, definitivamente, este será el día".

Porque hay días en los que Remus necesita el contacto ligero de Sirius, necesita decirle, necesita escuchar de sus labios la respuesta a sus sentimientos.

Hay días en los que Remus sabe que podría decirle a Sirius lo que siente, pedirle un abrazo, robarle un beso.

Hoy es de estos días.

En la noche, Remus espera para ejecutar su "plan". Le ha dicho a Lily y ella le animo.

Hace su ronda de prefecto. En una esquina se escucha un ruido, Remus va a investigar y ve a Sirius, casi fundido al cuerpo de una chica de séptimo.

En su cama se permite derramar un suspiro y exhalar una lagrima, mientras la _**ESPERANZA **_se muere un poco más. Sirius llega en la madrugada y Remus piensa que (de nuevo) "Este no era el día".

Siempre me siento identificada con Remus, peor ya sabemos que su sufrimiento no es eterno

Reviews? ^^


	14. Chapter 14

DIOS! JAMES!

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Morir.**

Es cierto, cuando mueres todos los acontecimientos importantes en tu vida, acuden a tu mente como la primera vez, con tal nitidez, que, incluso estando en el umbral entre lo eterno y lo perenne, te sientes alegre, o furioso o triste. Hubo muchos recuerdos que acudieron a James cuando percibió el destello verde esmeralda. Y algunos eran sobre su hermano, Sirius, como por ejemplo el día en que se conocieron, Black y Potter familias legendarias, y tan contrarias.

Sus bromas, sus escapadas, sus complicidades.

Cuando Sirius, le ayudo a poner en cada torre de Hogwarts "TE AMO LILY EVANS", y después se burlo de el porque le castigaron por el resto de su vida, aunque le acompaño cada noche a calibrar cada instrumento de astronomía.

O cuando, con una mirada gacha le dijo que Remus y él se querían, esperando su aprobación, la aprobación de James.

Definitivamente al _**MORIR **_lo más preciado acude a ti como un hechizo invocador, y los recuerdos acerca de Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, llegaron a él, justo antes de que se desvanecieran con los referentes a unos ojos verdes.

Sniff lo mas preciado es la amistad, y en ellos era hermandad.

Reviews? ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Como sufrió Remus D;

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no se q mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Perecer.**

Una silueta se aparece enfrente de Grimmauld Place numero 12, entra sigilosamente, un andar desgarbado, si alguien hubiera visto de cerca, se percataría de como su cuerpo tiembla de vez en vez por un sollozo ahogado, un llanto doloroso, triste.

Remus Lupin se encamina hacia la habitación del príncipe sin corona, entra y cuando ve los posters de chicas en bikini, ropa arrumbada y el estandarte de Gryffindor en la pared, no puede mas, se desploma y grita de dolor, llora de forma tan amarga que la Luna se compadece por primera vez por el hombre que marco, y no puede hacer nada, impotente, presencia como implora porque le devuelvan a Sirius Black, por un momento tiene celos de la estrella.

Pero aquella ya no esta con el, lo ha abandonado, como todos, y Celeste se regodea de que, ella será la que acompañe de por vida a Remus.

Mientras, Remus Lupin se desgarra por un dolor más cruel que el que le induce el satélite. Sirius se fue para siempre, ya no estará a su lado, y sin el, todo parece destinado a _**PERECER**_, a desplomarse. Quisiera morir para estar de nuevo frente a él, pero sabe que nunca le perdonaría aquello.

El único pensamiento que le conforta es el hecho de que tarde o temprano se reunirán de nuevo.__

Alguna día volverán a estar juntos…

Reviews? ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**De regreso, después de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Si alguien por aquí queda para leer esta historia, le ofrezco una sincera disculpa, en especial a Sissi Kendall, que siempre estuvo siguiendo esta historia, sufrí un estancamiento en esta pareja, por mas que pensaba las ideas respecto a ellos, no eran suficiente. Espero que me lleguen a disculpar y bueno, sin mas, he aquí el capitulo que sigue.**

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no sé que mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Saber.**

Esa noche no pudo dormir, a veces Remus quiere que alguien le pregunte que es lo que pasa, si esta bien, en que piensa. Lily lo hace, a menudo, y Remus le contesta siempre.

Pero a pesar de que Lily la mayoría del tiempo haga las preguntas correctas, le falta una esencial, una que le quema por dentro, que bulle como agua hirviendo en su consciencia.

Lo sabe, ya no ve a Sirius como su amigo, como su hermano, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y escuchando los leves ronquidos de James, Remus se da cuenta que Sirius es el hombre, aquel que le podría romper cuantas veces quisiera, y se duerme bajo el encantamiento de su mente dibujando un Sirius lascivo, besándole en sitios prohibidos, susurrándole tabús al odio.

/

**No creo que nadie mas lea esto, pero si aun existe alguien, espero que le haya gustado… Cualquier cosa, aquí estoy. **


	17. Chapter 17

**No saben, en serio no saben lo feliz que me hicieron al ver la respuesta, casi lloro, un agradecimiento infinito a estas personas, que mostraron interés en esta historia interrumpida, GRACIAS:**

**Adrienne Lupin**

**Marijo VFamilia**

**sayurielena**

**Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange**

**Disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (*_*)

Advertencias: Slash y no sé que mas porque la hago sobre la marcha…

**Tonks.**

Ella era linda, y eso para Sirius es como una patada en el fondo de su estomago, ¿Qué es el comparado con la linda Tonks?

Cuando esta ebrio quiere odiarla, mucho, pero ella es como el, alguien descarriado, una oveja negra, no es una Black. Es hermosa, y las ganas de vida que irradia vuelven ciego a Sirius, que solo puede masticar su coraje en una esquina, observando como Remus sonríe por alguna cosa dicha por Nymphadora.

"Vete con ella", le había dicho la ultima vez que pelearon, se encerró en su cuarto y supo que Remus estaba a fuera, esperando paciente para entrar, a medianoche siente su abrazo alrededor de su cintura, sus labios en la nuca, y Sirius reprime el llanto, acaricia las manos con cicatrices y se gira lentamente, encontrando los ojos mieles.

Remus le dice, bajo la oscuridad parcial, que le ama, y Sirius sabe que esa es la cruz de ambos, lo sabe y lo acepta.

/

**Tonks, la amaría, si no existiera Sirius…**


End file.
